poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encountering Dragon Bolt
This is how Encountering Dragon Bolt goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Great Shrekly Adventure. walks into a room by herself Applejack: Well, at least I don't have to worry about sacrificing myself for others. blue eye opens and Applejack doesn't notice it Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie walk together when they spot a tower Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least we know where the Elements are. Rainbow Dash: Cool. Fluttershy: We made it. Rarity: Now all we have to do is climb it. Pinkie Pie: Exactly what I was about to say. Twilight Sparkle: But where's...? hears a growl and notices the blue eye Applejack: DRAGON BOLT! Bolt fires a huge blast of lightning at Applejack, but she leaps out of the way and runs off. Dragon Bolt bursts from the wall and chases after the fleeing Applejack and stomps his way past the skeletons lying on the walls. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie see Applejack being pursued by Dragon Bolt. Dragon Bolt breathes in and unleashes a powerful blast of lightning at the invaders Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, look out! shoves the Earth Pony out of the way and dodges the lightning bolt herself Bolt continues to attack and fires a ball of electricity at Applejack, who dodges it. Dragon Bolt is about to approach her when he feels Twilight grab his tail using her magic Twilight Sparkle: Gotcha. Bolt tries to get Twilight to let go of his tail when Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie try to help but Dragon Bolt swings his tail and sends Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie flying into the tower Bolt fires lightning into a turret entrance which Applejack has fled through and tries to escape on a bridge, but Dragon Bolt slams his tail on one side, breaking it. Applejack tries to run back, but Dragon Bolt slams his tail on that side too, leaving Applejack standing on single platform staring up at him. Dragon Bolt roars and Applejack cowers Applejack: Oh, what large teeth you have. Bolt roars Applejack: I mean your white sparkly teeth. You know, you probably hear this from your food, but you must bleach at night or something because that's one dazzling smile you got there! Bolt gives a smile Applejack: And do I detect a hint of minty freshness? And you know what else, you're... Bolt leans forward Applejack: A boy dragon? I mean, of course, you're a boy dragon. You're just reeking of kindness. Bolt flatters his eyes at Applejack and smiles Applejack: What's the matter with you? Got something in your eyes? Bolt blows a heart shaped cloud at Applejack Applejack: Ooh. Look, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I gotta go. I don't hold with smoke rings and stuff. Girls! Bolt picks up Applejack in his mouth via her tail and walks off with her Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity pick themselves up and find a strange bot sitting in a chair with the Elements of Harmony surrounding her Twilight Sparkle: over Uh, excuse me? Breeze: Hi. Twilight Sparkle: Are you Princess Natalie Breeze? Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie walk into the room and see Dragon Bolt with Applejack in his tail coils Applejack: I don't want to rush into a... physical relationship... I'm not that emotionally ready for a... uh... commitment of this... uh... magnitude! Really, that's the word I'm looking for, magnitude... Bolt slides his tail coils further in Applejack: You sure know how to not eat your guests. Bolt raises his head Applejack: What are you doing? Bolt lights a chandelier Applejack: Whoa. Bolt lowers his head Applejack: You know, you should really consider getting some friends then you wouldn't be so lonely. Bolt slides his tail down Applejack's back Applejack: Smooth. Bolt doesn't notice Twilight and the others